1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temperature limiting control valves.
More particularly the present invention relates to temperature limiting control valves for shower heads.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns temperature limiting control valves for shower heads which will not allow damage to the bathers skin or injury to the bather, by eliminating the flow of water if the water becomes dangerously hot.
2. Prior Art
Shower heads are well known in prior art. Shower heads, though, can be very dangerous to bathers. These shower heads do not usually protect the bather from fluctuations in the water temperature caused by improper use of the shower controls, variations in the temperature of the hot water in the pipes, cold water use at another outlet in the water system the shower is on, or other causes. Therefore some safety shower device is needed to protect the bather.
There are several types of safety devices available for shower heads but they are generally slow to respond to temperature fluctuations and may, because the device is not particularly rugged, have difficulty over time maintaining the correct alignment of the moving parts needed for continued proper functioning. Also, some of these safety shower head devices do not work when there is a change in the water line pressure, because there is not sufficient pressure to force the mechanical parts to move.
One type of safety device uses a water bypass to divert the water away from the shower head towards a wall or the like protecting the bather. This type of device does not however stop the flow of water. Therefore, there is a chance of injury to the bather from hot water splashing off the wall, from hot water on the floor of the shower, or from the water running over the bather, out of the bypass, while they are trying to adjust the shower controls.
Another type of safety device uses a thermostatic mechanism. This mechanism triggers at a set temperature and stops all the water from flowing out of the shower head, thereby keeping the dangerously hot water away from the bather. Unfortunately, the pressure which forces the water out of the shower head has also been cut-off, when the mechanism reacts correctly, leaving hot water in the shower head. This hot water, therefore, can only leaving the shower head by slowly dripping out, keeping the shower head and the thermostatic mechanism from cooling till either the water in the shower head cools off or all the water drips out. Thus, this type of device interrupts the shower for a long period of time while the bather has to wait for the mechanism to cool down enough to reset.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safe temperature limiting control valve for a shower head which will not allow damage to the bathers skin or injury to the bather.
Another object of the invention is the provision of means for stopping water flow when the water becomes dangerously hot.
And another object of the invention is to provide a temperature limiting control valve for a shower head which has a way of diverting the hot water out of the shower head when the water flow is stopped.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a temperature limiting control valve for a shower head which has a manually controlled reset.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a temperature limiting control valve for a shower head which does not waste material resources or energy.
Yet still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of a temperature limiting control valve for a shower head which is simple in design and easy to manufacture.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a temperature limiting control valve for a shower head which is inexpensive to produce and purchase.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of a temperature limiting control valve for a shower head which is ruggedly constructed.
And still another object of the invention is to provide a temperature limiting control valve for a shower head which is efficient in operation.
Yet still a further object of the invention is the provision of a temperature limiting control valve for a shower head which is easy to use and install.